


每分，每秒，每一刻

by Christywalks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 但在这里发生的一切真的就是我最想要的东西吗？我听着枕边人轻柔的呼吸声，缓缓收紧手臂。对于这个问题我也许一直到停机都无法给出真正的答案，但我却知道无论这一切是不是我最想要的东西，都已经足够接近了，而我唯一能做的就是享受在这里的每分，每秒，每一刻，每个来之不易的笑容与偶尔才被允许的短暂亲近。





	每分，每秒，每一刻

 

 

我站在与电梯间相通的玄关。左手边是在被蓝色荧光映照的水族箱里安然游动的热带鱼，斑斓的鱼尾在水波里肆意轻摆，映出点点虹色。右手边是几张在相框里堂而皇之摆出来的合影，虽然大小尺寸不同但内容出奇一致，两张一大一小但同样灿烂的笑脸紧紧贴在一起密不可分。整间公寓一片寂静，但若仔细分辨，似乎能听到顺着起居室传来的些许声音，仿若孩童天真无邪的咯咯笑声，传到玄关已经尽数消散了。

 

我的皮鞋踏在光滑洁净的地板上，鞋跟与木头发出连贯规律的敲击声。起居室一如我想象中整洁明亮，沙发上的靠垫摆得整整齐齐，一束仍然沾着露水的百合插在咖啡桌上的高筒花瓶里。从这里我看不到其他几个房间内部的样子，但很容易想象出那些地方肯定和起居室一样被收拾得一尘不染，唯一会出现些许凌乱的也许只有儿童房，因为现在站在这里我能清楚听孩子无比开心的笑声，但通向儿童房的大门却紧闭，没留下任何容我窥视的缝隙。

 

再往前走几步，我看到厨房的灶台上摆着一口煮锅，锅盖因为烹饪时产生的蒸汽而不时跳动，食物的香气从锅沿偷偷冒出来，在整间厨房里弥漫。灶台后面的料理台上还堆放着正待处理的食材，青椒，番茄，西蓝花……每个正在长身体的孩子在饭桌上最不愿见到的坏朋友。

 

但是这些对于我而言都只是略微抬眼后便能迅速搜集到的数据，我更关心的是为何偌大的公寓空无一人。明明厨房里还留存着烹饪的痕迹，却少了一个系着围裙的身影在灶台旁边辛勤地打转，将爱意融入自己亲手制作的美食之中。当他揭起锅盖时，锅内的蒸汽会接二连三涌到他光洁的面颊上，让那里因为突如其来的热度而短暂潮红，而那些落在睫毛上的水汽会结为细小的水珠，随着他的睫毛翕乎而滑落。

 

我又在厨房里站了一会，但整间公寓仍然空空荡荡，只有我一个人。我的目光落在通向露台的落地门上，那里是我在整间公寓唯一还未查看过的地方。开门的动作其实很简单，但不知为何我对此却有些抗拒，犹豫了足足半分钟才小心翼翼地推开这扇通向露台的门。

 

最先映入我眼帘的是投映在泳池水面上的光，我这才意识到现在已经是晚上了，对面公寓大楼的万家灯火在漆黑天幕的映衬下仿佛天际璀璨的星群。但我的目光很快就被那个远远站在露台边缘的人影吸引，因为对方站在一个就我判断而言十分危险的地方，稍不留神便会向后跌落，而这里——这里是七十层公寓的顶楼。任谁从这个高度摔下去都会粉身碎骨，万劫不复。

 

喂，那里危险，赶快下来——我不知道自己有没有喊出这些话，但当我反应过来的时候，我的身体已经不由自主向着那个人影的方向急速狂奔，仿佛如果我晚去半秒钟对方就会从露台边缘一跃而下，而我只能眼睁睁注视着他从我的指尖滑落。万幸这次并没有太迟，我一口气冲到露台边缘一把抓住那只垂落在身体一侧苍白的手，用尽全力死命攥在自己的手心里。直到这时我才终于敢抬起头看向这个不要命的人。我的目光顺着他上衣的衣摆逐渐向上走，掠过胸口的标志和数字，在下颌与抿成一条线的嘴唇上短暂停留，最终落在对方在灯光映衬下湛蓝无比的眼睛上。

 

我看着他，看着这双眼睛，然后看到眼睛的主人对我微微一笑。

 

你好啊，康纳。

 

然后他抬起藏在身体后面的另一只手，而我看到那只手里握着一个令我胆战心惊的熟悉形状。在子弹洞穿我额头的瞬间，我终于叫出这个人的名字。

 

丹尼尔。

 

我麻木沉重的身体紧紧压在他的身上，但他不慌不乱，只是用握枪的手反手抱住我，然后带着我向后一同坠入夜色深沉的底特律。凛冽的夜风吹乱我精心梳理的头发，我的领带在彼此的身体之间之间纷飞，而他的脸上没有半点因坠落而产生的惊慌。他只是注视着我，一直面带微笑注视着我，从未将眼睛从我的脸上离开过半刻，直至我们一同落地四分五裂，他的头从喷洒蓝血的脖子处断开，骨碌碌滚落在一旁，脸上却仍然带着笑容，而我——

 

***

 

我猛地睁开眼睛。

 

“康纳，你还好吗？”

 

我坐在老式轿车的副驾驶座上，睁开眼时最先看到的是挡风玻璃上一块经年积累的污渍。有一只温柔厚重的手搭在我的肩头，体温透过单薄的制服面料传入肩膀的感应器。现在是上午十点四十五分，我和汉克·安德森副队长刚刚结束对目前正在调查的案子里一位相关人士的问话，并于十分钟前一同驾车回到警局。但我的数据库里上一份记忆文件是我上车坐在副驾驶座上并听汉克在身边絮叨这起案子一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，下一份记忆便已经是我睁开眼睛，车子回到了警局门口的停车场。

 

“你还好吗？”汉克又问了一遍，脸凑得更近了，我能看到他的瞳孔微张，被凌乱发丝以及胡茬掩盖起来的脸上写满了关心，哪怕用我那些最复杂的程序诊断也情真意切。汉克·安德森真的关心我——这份观察数据在我的程序里短暂地闪现了片刻，我随即得出该有的回答。

 

“我很好。”我回答道，“可能因为这几天办案有些疲倦，刚才程序自行进入了待机自检模式。让你担心了，汉克。”

 

“老天，下次你要在车上打盹就直说，我又不会拦着你。”汉克给了我个怪异的眼神，把手从我的肩头撤开，“但我就是不喜欢我在旁边费劲口舌讲了大半天，一转头看到你小子连眼睛都闭上了。”

 

“我的错。”我尽量用最诚恳的声音致歉，“下次我一定会先提醒你。”

 

汉克摇了摇头，伸手拔下车钥匙，看样子准备下车。“行了，别废话了，我们还有不少要做的事儿呢。”

 

三分钟后我们一同在相对的办公桌旁坐定，而底特律警局一如既往纷乱无比。汉克给我发了几份文件，让我好好琢磨琢磨案子，而我依言打开电脑，试图按照他所吩咐的用人类的办法浏览这些文件。我打开其中一份犯罪现场调查小组的记录，看着照片里凶案现场被砸碎在地上沾满血迹的玻璃花瓶，然后——

 

***

 

我站在与电梯间相通的玄关。左手边热带鱼仍然在无忧无虑地游动，右手边的照片里也是一成不变的笑脸。我的皮鞋踏在光滑的木质地板上嗒嗒作响，但这次公寓不再是空无一人，当我走进起居室时有个熟悉的身影正坐在沙发上，懒洋洋地半靠着柔软的靠背，见我进来朝我半抬起眼皮。

 

是你啊，康纳。他朝我打招呼。

 

你这次想要什么？我站在原地问他，观察他的一切举动并试图分析出他这次的意图，但他只是朝我勾了勾手指，然后拍了拍自己身旁的坐垫。

 

到我这边来，康纳，别看起来好像我要吃了你一样。

 

在这间公寓里我永远也不会违逆他的要求，于是我走过去坐在沙发上。坐垫过于柔软，坐在上面仿佛整个身体都要沉下去，而他盯着我看了好一会，突然微微一笑，然后伸出左手——

 

落在我的双腿之间。

 

我记得你曾经说过，模控生命把你造成这幅样子就是为了最大程度讨好和你一起工作的人类。他轻声细语开口了。但我很好奇为什么他们还要给你这个，康纳。难道模控生命的那些人在设计你时已经预想到你会为了和人类的警探更好地合作而把对方按在办公桌上，用你这超乎标准尺寸的大阴茎去取悦那些因为辛劳工作而寂寞饥渴的小洞吗？他们当时是否期待你在汉克·安德森那个老可怜面前跪下，用你无所不能的舌头亲自分析他的精子浓度与活性，再让你在床上帮他度过妻离子丧后无比寂寞的漫漫长夜，好让他多施舍你一点关于异常仿生人的情报？

 

他边说边用修长的手指在牛仔裤的拉链外缘恶意揉捏，而我因为他的举动无法自已打了个哆嗦。

 

别这么说汉克，丹尼尔。我尽量让自己的声音听起来没在发抖。他甚至不知道模控生命给我安装了这些。

 

哦是吗，所以你是说汉克·安德森是个好人中的好人，全世界绝无仅有的老正经，全底特律警局唯一一个不在你穿着这条牛仔裤在警局里晃时死命盯着你瘦巴巴屁股的人类？

 

丹尼尔，别。我的声音近乎耳语，却充满请求。你明明知道我的真正想法，你全都知道。我明明只对——

 

证明给我看。丹尼尔突然在我已经半硬的仿生阴茎上抽开手，坐直身体眯起眼睛，居高临下地望向我，语气无比冰冷。证明给我看，康纳。

 

你想让我怎样？我抬眼望向他。

 

等你睁开眼睛之后，就坐在你的办公桌旁边，拉开拉链把手伸进去，直到你能让自己释放出来。丹尼尔坏心眼地扬起嘴角，而我目不转睛盯着他的笑容。我想要看着你在办公室里偷偷自慰，想尽一切办法瞒过周围所有盯着你看的眼睛，并且在高潮的瞬间因忍不住喘息而引来汉克怀疑的目光。当你结束时没人真正目睹到你做了什么，但所有人都会怀疑你其实是个不乖的坏男孩。

 

这太难了，丹尼尔。我轻声恳求他。我做不到。这里——这里是我办公的地方，他们都是我的同事，我不想让他们看到我这幅样子。求求你，丹尼尔，别让我当众做这种事。

 

所以你是说如果不当众就可以咯？丹尼尔的笑容更加灿烂了，而我叹了口气。我知道丹尼尔绝对不会让我当着其他人的面做这种事情，而他提出这样恶劣的请求多半是为了捉弄我。

 

只要你开心。我说。

 

那好。丹尼尔的眼睛落在被撑起来的牛仔裤前档上。去洗手间解决。

 

我由衷呼出一口气，感到如释重负。多谢你，丹尼尔。

 

别急着谢我。他说。去洗手间是有条件的。你不能捂住嘴，也不能抑制任何声音。你能做到吗，康纳？

 

凝视着他湛蓝的双眼，我甚至来不及思考这些条件背后的真实意图就已经点了点头。

 

我能做到。

 

***

 

我猛地睁开双眼。电脑显示屏仍然停留在凶案现场的照片那一页，而在办公桌对面汉克锐利的蓝眼睛正死死盯在我的脸上，仿佛他其实也自带推理分析功能的软件，正在从某些细微末节的地方分析我的所有行为举动。我朝他胡乱地点了点头，顾不得看他的表情如何就立刻起身向着公用洗手间的方向走过去。我还有任务在身。

 

在一路上我庆幸今天绝大部分警探都有案子要破，没人注意到一个仿生人竟然会来人类才需要的洗手间。进入空无一人的男洗手间之后我找了一间隔间走进去，紧紧锁住门，将牛仔裤以及内裤都褪至膝盖，然后坐在马桶盖上。我只花了半秒钟的时间去计算这个动作会让我的身体沾染到多少大肠杆菌，但我很快就顾不得这些了，因为我的仿生阴茎仍然处于半勃起状态，而刚才这一系列动作只让它又抬起了些许角度。

 

这并非是我第一次自行解决问题，所以我轻车熟路用手指包裹柱身，从根部小心地捋至胀大的头部。模控生命为我安装的生殖插件尤为先进，精密程度甚至远胜其他性爱类型，整个仿生阴茎上布满能够接受并放大刺激的敏感点，并在我的软件中释放出模拟人类脑部化学反应的细微电流。最开始我的动作因干燥的皮肤而有些缓慢，但随着仿生阴茎自带的润滑剂逐渐分泌，我右手的动作逐渐加快，开始有粘腻的水声在小隔间里升腾氤氲。

 

随着动作的加快，快感逐渐变得愈发强烈。我牢牢记得自己的指令，没有控制半点发出的声音，于是我粗重的鼻息很快伴随着水声响起。做为仿生人我并不需要呼吸，但在之前的实验中我发现呼吸能够更好配合自慰的动作，带来不同的听觉效果并进一步刺激程序生成快感，于是模拟呼吸也很快成了做这种事情时必不可少的伴奏之一。

 

但这些都只是最细枝末节的东西，对我而言不过是几处传感器带来的模拟效果，真正的快感来自于那些深藏于数据库的记忆，像是与我自己截然不同的修长手指落在我的阴茎上，带着些恶意重重捏住传感器最密集的头部，淡色唇瓣在我的目光注视中轻微开启，与之截然不同的艳丽舌尖从中轻探出来，舔舐着落在唇瓣周围些许发蓝的白浊液体；而在少有几次令我小心翼翼珍藏在数据库深处，随时拿出来无限回味的奖励时刻，我被牢牢捆住四肢不得动弹，只有完全勃起的仿生阴茎露在外面，而那个修长苍白的身体跨坐在我的大腿上，一英存一英寸将我吞进去，那处我看不到也无法亲手碰触的地方紧致湿润，让我想要永远深深埋在里面再也不和他分开。

 

我想着在上下吞吐之时凌乱散在额头上的金发，以及半开合的湛蓝眼睛里少有的意乱情迷，手上的动作不自觉加快，喉咙里也发出难以抑制的细小哽咽。快感在程序里层层叠加，再被迅速传至身体其余部位，我的双腿不由自主紧紧夹在一起，脚趾在皮鞋里蜷缩起来，下巴几乎要埋进胸口，双眼已经控制不住向后翻去。随着最后几下猛烈的撸动，我的嘴里随着喘息清楚地吐出一个名字，粘稠的液体从我的仿生阴茎前端的细小开口喷射出来，隔着手指却仍然有些许射在了隔间的门后面，和之前许许多多肉眼无法可见却在我这里看得一清二楚的人类同伴们混合在一起。但我在这一刻已经顾不得这些了，我只是将高潮后仍然有些颤抖的手从阴茎旁边撤出来，握成拳用手背抵在额头上，坐在马桶盖上紧紧闭着眼睛等待快感消散。

 

当我用卫生纸擦掉手上的大部分仿生精液，整理好衣服走出隔间时，我意外看到汉克悄无声息地站在洗手池旁边，抱着双臂朝我的方向看过来。他的表情是我从未见过的严肃，紧锁的眉头让他看起来比现在的年龄还要苍老十岁。

 

我以为他会问我刚才在隔间里究竟在干什么，毕竟我没有控制自己的声音，而汉克不会听不懂。但他只是抱着双臂站在那里，注视着我打开水龙头冲掉手上最后一点粘腻的感觉，然后他沉声说：

 

“丹尼尔已经被我们销毁了。”他说，“别再想着他了，康纳，他已经死了，而当时不是你的错。”

 

我侧过脸看向他，看向这位全世界我最熟悉最亲近的人类。在这些时日里我们一直都在一起，一起上班探案下班消遣，有时我会去他的住处坐一坐，逗逗相扑再陪他看一场篮球。我知道我已经掌握了汉克生命里绝大部分见得人抑或见不得人的事情，可是他——这位全世界同样与我最亲密的人类，又有几分了解仿生人，了解我呢？

 

汉克的目光仍然沉重落地在我的脸上，满是担忧，看不到半点斥责或怀疑。我花了半秒钟分析他在这一刻的所有表情和肢体语言，然后我安下心来，露出笑容。

 

“我知道。”我边说边关上水龙头，“丹尼尔已经被销毁了。”

 

汉克张了张嘴，锐利的蓝眼睛仍然盯在我的脸上，但他最后什么都没说，只是点了点头。

 

“你知道就好。”仿佛需要再提醒我一遍，他说完之后又重复了一次，“你知道就好。”

 

***

 

我站在与电梯间相通的玄关。公寓里很安静，甚至连小孩子的欢笑声都听不见了。热带鱼仍然在我左手边的鱼缸里自在地游动，但这次右手边的相框有了些许不同——在那两张欢笑的面容旁边多了一个人影，也许有些模糊看不清五官，但轮廓却很熟悉。我的眼睛落在上面停留了片刻，然后我微笑起来，放轻脚步走进起居室。

 

天色已经很晚了，起居室绝大多数灯已经熄灭，只留下壁角那盏昏暗的用以照明。我轻手轻脚路过仍然房门紧闭的儿童房，走入与起居室相连的主卧室。卧室里并没有留灯，仅有外面零星半点的灯光映进来，但已经足够我的光学组件清晰地看到那个躺在双人床一侧盖着被子的人影，看到他金色的短发因昏睡而在枕头上散开，白皙手臂搭在深色的被子外面显眼分明。我在床边站着注视了他许久才动手脱去衣物，同样未着寸缕上床钻进被子下面。当我伸长手臂搂住他的腰时，他并未从睡眠中清醒过来，只是有点不耐烦地哼了一声，把脸朝枕头里埋得更深了一点。如果不是怕吵醒他，我一定会为了他的动作而轻笑出声。

 

我侧躺在枕头上，注视着那个咫尺之间却背对着我的金发脑袋。我知道他不会转过身来，他也许永远也不会朝我的方向转过来，我也永远只能像这样从背后抱住他，乞求他不要离开我，丢掉尊严，舍弃人格，只为用自己的全部去换取在这里发生的一切。

 

但在这里发生的一切真的就是我最想要的东西吗？我听着枕边人轻柔的呼吸声，缓缓收紧手臂。对于这个问题我也许一直到停机都无法给出真正的答案，但我却知道无论这一切是不是我最想要的东西，都已经足够接近了，而我唯一能做的就是享受在这里的每分，每秒，每一刻，每个来之不易的笑容与偶尔才被允许的短暂亲近。

 

紧紧搂住怀里的人，我把鼻尖埋进丹尼尔柔软的金发之中，心满意足地闭上眼睛。


End file.
